


Eye Love You

by RandomRedneck



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Eyepatch, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 22:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: Ruby gets her girl a gift.





	Eye Love You

“Come on…come on…why is the mail so slow today!? It should have been here by-”

 

A knock on the door broke Ruby from her impatient stewing. She practically flung it open, actually poking the mailman in the chest as she snatched her package away from him.

 

“You better not have peeked, buddy! Or you’re gonna have to order one of these!”

 

She slammed the door shut, taking a deep breath.

 

“Just be calm. She’ll love it…probably…oh, man. She’s gonna hate it. She’s gonna think I’m ashamed of her! And this stupid thing cost $29.99!”

 

She lightly bopped her head against the wall.

 

“I should have asked her about it. But no, I just up and buy this tacky little…”

 

A tap on her shoulder snapped her out of her moping.

 

“Tacky little what?”

 

She jumped near a foot, spinning around to see Sapphire standing there.

 

“Oh, Sapphire. Hey, um…how it’s going?”

 

She pointed to the small package she was poorly hiding behind her back.

 

“What do you have there?”

 

_Crap._

“I’m not ashamed of you! You’re as beautiful as the day I met you. I don’t want you to think…UGH!”

 

She shoved the package into her hands.

 

“Just open it and hate me already.”

 

She shook her head, opening it and producing…

 

“An eye-patch?”

 

A pretty blue one at that. Ruby buried her face in her hands.

 

“Ever since the accident…I just wanted to do something nice for you. You don’t have to wear it. It doesn’t bother me. And if bothers anyone else, they can kiss my-”

 

Sapphire flicked her in the forehead.

 

“Frankly, I’m shocked. Shocked you’d think I’d hate you for being an impulsive sap.”

 

She looked up from her hands.

 

“…Really?”

 

She nodded.

 

“Yes, really.”

 

She brushed her hair back, placing the pretty piece of fabric over her scarred right eye.

 

“I already know you were never bothered by it. And if you were, you’d never be able to keep it secret anyway.”

 

She pecked her on the forehead.

 

“Thank you for the present.”

 

Ruby sniffled slightly, quickly brushing it off.

 

“I’m glad…cause for almost 30 bucks, I wasn’t just gonna throw it away.”


End file.
